Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drug-eluting medical devices; more particularly, this invention relates to processes for crimping a polymeric scaffold to a delivery balloon.
Background of the Invention
The art recognizes a variety of factors that affect a polymeric scaffold's ability to retain its structural integrity when subjected to external loadings, such as crimping and balloon expansion forces. These interactions are complex and the mechanisms of action not fully understood. According to the art, characteristics differentiating a polymeric, bio-absorbable scaffolding of the type expanded to a deployed state by plastic deformation from a similarly functioning metal stent are many and significant. Indeed, several of the accepted analytic or empirical methods/models used to predict the behavior of metallic stents tend to be unreliable, if not inappropriate, as methods/models for reliably and consistently predicting the highly non-linear behavior of a polymeric load-bearing portion of a balloon-expandable scaffold (hereinafter “scaffold”). The models are not generally capable of providing an acceptable degree of certainty required for purposes of implanting the scaffold within a body, or predicting/anticipating the empirical data.
Moreover, it is recognized that the state of the art in medical device-related balloon fabrication, e.g., non-compliant balloons for scaffold deployment and/or angioplasty, provide only limited information about how a polymeric material might behave when used to support a lumen within a living being via plastic deformation of a network of rings interconnected by struts. In short, methods devised to improve mechanical features of an inflated, thin-walled balloon structure, most analogous to mechanical properties of a pre-loaded membrane when the balloon is inflated and supporting a lumen, simply provides little, if any insight into the behavior of a deployed scaffold. One difference, for example, is the propensity for fracture or cracks to develop in a scaffold. The art recognizes the mechanical problem as too different to provide helpful insights, therefore, despite a shared similarity in class of material. At best, the balloon fabrication art provides only general guidance for one seeking to improve characteristics of a scaffold.
Polymer material considered for use as a scaffold, e.g. PLLA or PLGA, may be described, through comparison with a metallic material used to form a scaffold, in some of the following ways. A suitable polymer has a low strength to weight ratio, which means more material is needed to provide an equivalent mechanical property to that of a metal. Therefore, struts must be made thicker and wider to have the strength needed. The scaffolding also tends to be brittle or have limited fracture toughness. The anisotropic and rate-dependant inelastic properties (i.e., strength/stiffness of the material varies depending upon the rate at which the material is deformed) inherent in the material only compound this complexity in working with a polymer, particularly, bio-absorbable polymer such as PLLA or PLGA.
Processing steps performed on, design changes made to a metal stent that have not typically raised concerns for, or require careful attention to unanticipated changes in the average mechanical properties of the material, therefore, may not also apply to a scaffold due to the non-linear and sometimes unpredictable nature of the mechanical properties of the polymer under a similar loading condition. It is sometimes the case that one needs to undertake extensive validation before it even becomes possible to predict more generally whether a particular condition is due to one factor or another—e.g., was a defect the result of one or more steps of a fabrication process, or one or more steps in a process that takes place after scaffold fabrication, e.g., crimping. As a consequence, a change to a fabrication process, post-fabrication process or even relatively minor changes to a scaffold pattern design must, generally speaking, be investigated more thoroughly than if a metallic material were used instead of the polymer. It follows, therefore, that when choosing among different scaffold designs for improvement thereof, there are far less inferences, theories, or systematic methods of discovery available, as a tool for steering one clear of unproductive paths, and towards more productive paths for improvement, than when making changes in a metal stent.
It is recognized, therefore, that, whereas inferences previously accepted in the art for stent validation or feasibility when an isotropic and ductile metallic material was used, such inferences would be inappropriate for a scaffold. A change in a scaffold pattern may affect not only the stiffness or lumen coverage of the scaffold in its deployed state supporting a lumen, but also the propensity for fractures to develop when the scaffold is crimped or being deployed. This means that, in comparison to a metallic stent, there is generally no assumption that can be made as to whether a changed scaffold pattern may not produce an adverse outcome, or require a significant change in a processing step (e.g., tube forming, laser cutting, crimping, etc.). Simply put, the highly favorable, inherent properties of a metal (generally invariant stress/strain properties with respect to the rate of deformation or the direction of loading, and the material's ductile nature), which simplify the stent fabrication process, allow for inferences to be more easily drawn between a changed stent pattern and/or a processing step and the ability for the stent to be reliably manufactured with the new pattern and without defects when implanted within a living being.
A change in the pattern of the struts and rings of a scaffold that is plastically deformed, both when crimped to, and when later deployed by a balloon, unfortunately, is not as easy to predict as a metal stent. Indeed, it is recognized that unexpected problems may arise in scaffold fabrication steps as a result of a changed pattern that would not have necessitated any changes if the pattern was instead formed from a metal tube. In contrast to changes in a metallic stent pattern, a change in a scaffold pattern may necessitate other modifications in fabrication steps or post-fabrication processing, such as crimping and sterilization.
One problem frequently encountered with a scaffold for delivery to a site in a body using a balloon is reliably retaining the scaffold on the balloon as it passes through tortuous anatomy. If the scaffold is not held on the balloon with sufficient force, it can slip off of the balloon during transit to the target site. For a metallic stent, there are several approaches proposed for increasing the retention of the stent to a balloon during transit to the target site. However, methods proposed thus far for retaining the scaffold on a balloon are in need of improvement.
In one example of a method for crimping a metallic stent to a delivery balloon, the stent is placed in a crimper and the temperature elevated to facilitate greater compliance in the balloon material to allow material to extend between gaps in the stent struts. Additionally, balloon pressure is maintained while the stent is being crimped to increase stent retention to the balloon. After an initial pre-crimp, the stent is placed on the delivery balloon and allowed to slightly recoil under balloon pressure and while the stent has an elevated temperature. After this step, the stent is crimped onto the balloon while the balloon is pressurized. The stent is cycled to larger and smaller diameters. Additionally, balloon pressure may be supplied in bursts or held constant during these crimping steps. Further details of this process may be found in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/895,646 filed Sep. 30, 2010.
In light of the foregoing problems, there is a need for improving the retention of a scaffold on a balloon while avoiding adverse effects on the mechanical characteristics of the scaffold when the scaffold is fully deployed to support a lumen.